Generally, vehicles include storage areas (e.g., trunks, truck beds, etc.) to store objects. In some instances, a driver and/or a passenger of the vehicle may have an object that is unable to fit within the storage area of the vehicle. In such instances, a trailer may be utilized to store and transport the object. Typically, a trailer is connected to a hitch that is located toward a rear side of the vehicle to enable the vehicle to tow the trailer and object(s) stored within the trailer.